User talk:MisaUchiha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Me: Please do not touch my articles without permission. Thank you The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) If you see problems with my articles, please refer them to me and I'll correct them or I'll allow you permission to correct them. No harm done. :) BTW, I notice you're new here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mangetsu20 obviously, but you can call me Mang or Mangetsu for short :3 What brings you to this site? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) IT happens to the best of us, lol, don't worry about it xD I've requested to certain members that I 'clean up' their grammar in certain articles, though those certain people never responded back...XD You write and read a lot? OuO Me too! XD I actually have a Fanfiction.net account named Demod20, I got several in progress and a couple finished works involving Bleach. Check it out sometime ;D You should also tell me what you've written so I can read it ;) Well gosh *blushes* you had to go and call me Kun...^3^ I'll call you Misa-chan, if that's alright, and your welcome ;) Happened to me too...I've seen it once or twice, then I thought, "Meh, what the hell," and decided to join. The Article creation process was a pain in the butt to figure out, but once I got it down, I've been able to make many edits and RP's, and characters on this site, so its been cool :3 Me too :) Its a cool series...though from the Avatar you've chosen I'm pretty sure you're a fan of Naruto Shippuden as well XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) o.o Oh wow, sounds intense...hope it goes well, and thanks XD Awwww, that's okay, I felt the same way before now. You can always E-mail me them, and I can like be your editor, reviewer, reader fan :3 XD Misa-chan! Love saying that <3 *glomps* Sweet, if you need any help, just let me know ;) They are pretty sweet :) My fav guys would have to be Head Captain Yamamoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Ichigo Kurosaki is tied with Uryu xD cause archers with spells are bad-ass XD lol! Itachi is Zombie-bad-ass! XDDDD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, email, I'll definitely give that some thought Mangetsu-kun^^ Though I tend to think people would have the opinion that my writing is weird :P Lol, a fan huh? Sweet^^ (I managed to get a fan and a friend in a matter of minutes, I must be awesome? XD) *Gets glomped* >3 Yay, I like my nickname^^ Oh yes, Kenpachi is all kinds of awesomeness^^ I wish he got the opportunity to fight more. MisaUchiha 18:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Please do ^3^ Nah, I'd doubt that ;) Yessirree! :D (I know, ain't the internet awesome?! XD) Me too :3 *snuggles with you* <3 B-But if he fights too much...he'd destroy the Soul Society D: The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *nibbles on your hair* Do you mind me snuggling? <3 Indeed :3 Which is why a desert with a ton of pillars and ruins didn't matter for him to fight in, nor a uninhabited part of the Seireitei...xD or the Valley of Screams...or Sogyoku hill...or the giant mountain that formed near it...and the Department of Research and Development...LOL! XD You planning on making any characters on here? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes...I like playing with hair :3 ... yays! :D *snuggles closely, kissing your neck* <3 I like being affectionate Kenpachi = Locamotive of Death!!!! XD I could help you make the first character, then you can get the gist of how it works, and keep making your own stuff, ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Like the Kototsu o-o Ramming everything in the Dangai into nothingness...o.o LOL! XD Thank ye kindly ^3^ Yes I do *plays with your hair, further kissing your neck* Oh really? ;] That's good...I always love giving affection to those who appreciate it ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) XD I won't mess up your gorgeous hair ;] *smooths out your hair before kissing your cheek softly* SO...how's been your day? :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) MY day has been busy...got up early in the morning and worked till 4ish, then got my soda and got home, took a 1 & 1/2 hr nap...ate hot dogs *had to mike them :P* but now I'm chilling *literally from this cold weather XP* and chatting with you, so that's good :) *nuzzles your neck* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yuppers. A norm day for me :P *blushes, smiling and snuggling back* Arigatō, Misa-chan <3 :] Have you ever Role-played, Misa-chan? *plays with your hair, nuzzling your neck while purring happily* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Too bad...I was looking forward to Role-play with you o^o Yes, only when I is really happy <3 *continues to play with your hair as I purr* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Logging off: Cool :) Maybe you should try it sometime...its just like writing, but in a co-op 3rd Person perspective. I like cats more than dogs, honestly. They're not as demanding and they pretty much take care of themselves, save for the necessities of food, water, and attention occasionally. They're great lap-warmers :3 *purrs and nuzzles your neck, cuddling close* I gotta go now...if you want, and if you have a phone, here's my number (913)-972-7984 ... if you don't have a Cell, you can always E-mail me. If not, I'll just talk to you via PM tomorrow :3 see yah, Misa-chan <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning :) Morning Misa-chan :] *kisses your cheek* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It isn't morning here anymore either...xD lol! *smiles, snuggling up close and nuzzles your neck while playing with your hair* So how are you today? :] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Awwww :D That's good :3 ITs been cold, cloudy, and raining on and off here too :P *kisses your cheek* Glad you got rested up though :] What's your plans for today? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ... :D Coolios! *hugs* Happy Pre-Birthday! ^3^ How old are you gonna be? :O *nuzzles and cuddles into your side, purring* <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Couldn't help but notice that you've made easy friends with Mangetsu20, who just happens to be a good friend of mine, as well. And obviously, you know the saying of "A friend of my friend is a friend of mine, too!" Or something like that. The name's Achrones150, of course. You can call me Ach, Arch, or Archie for short. I'm one of the admins, but I do my best to be a good guy to whoever I can be. I do hope you enjoy your stay at BFF and get to know everyone a bit better. Achrones150 19:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow O_O you're not that much older than me...xD congrats though...I should get you a present :] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...*hides gift-wrapped present with Misa-chan's name on it* its a surprise, you'll see ^3^ *kisses your cheek* you'll love it ;) Yeah, I'm 20 now...I will be 21 in March :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, deal XD You're actually only 5 months older than me :P but that's okay xD *kisses your cheek* <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Morning :) Hi *hugs and nuzzles* How you doing? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) On what? o-o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Doing Good :) Doing good...you? :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) OH! *facepalm* Happy Birthday! *gives you giant white furred bear* For you, Misa-Chan :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just like you ;) *nuzzles and cuddles with you, purring happily* ^3^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) D'awwww :] *purrs happily and keeps cuddling* How has been your day, Misa-Chan, besides the obvious cold? :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) X3 *purrs and hums happily at pets, nuzzling on into your warmth* Oh...worked alot, got yelled at for incompetance, that kind of thing...:P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :) *hugs back, kisses cheek* thank you, you're so nice, Misa-Chan ^3^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello again :3 Hey *nuzzles* How're you :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its fine...don't worry about it The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, its nothing...I'm just kinda pissed that one guy I made understandable points of query on his character article which he deemed to be 'ancient history' decided to go notify people that I used one of their images for a character article of mine, therefore I was targeted by the legal system and now I feel rotten. ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) *nuzzles back, purring happily* that makes me feel a little better...<3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) XD *hugs and kisses your cheek* It made me feel a lot better :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey there! :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Um *glomps and hugs you to the ground* is that a trick question? XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey there. I either got Shinzō's picture from my cousin who supplies me with a good number of the images I use, or by searching blue-haired characters on google images. It's been a while, so I'm not quite sure anymore, though I think it's an actual fan-piece. If the character I used belongs to a specific anime/series, I'm not entirely sure because I don't watch nearly as much anime as I used to nor do I read as much manga either and I certainly don't remember seeing him in the series's I have seen. So where his picture comes from, I'm not sure, pal. Sorry I couldn't be of much help beyond that. But I'm not active on this wiki anymore anyhow, so you can use the picture if you want for one of your own characters if you want, I don't mind. A good set of images to use alongside it could be Yuu Isami from Brain Powered. That links takes you to google images. You could then use the pic of Shinzo to describe his Shinigami form, or even crop it to show just the scythe for his Shikai state or something like that. Happy editing! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, happy to help :p Good luck with your characters and stories, though. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Been awhile Hey! *glomps and hugs* How've you been?! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Just a little tired, my job has been kinda demanding but I've been getting paid pretty well. :3 *huggles* Whatcha doing now? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :3 *plays with your hair* Hamburgers are food fit for peasants and kings, I swear X3 Glad to hear that you're doing well :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) A really special friend next to my heart <3 Welcome ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Awwww, thanks :] *happy dances with you* <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kaori Ryūzōji Beelzebub is the series that I got it from. The character's name is Aoi Kunieda--King Cartman 23:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Than you for telling me something I already know. - .- It looks male enough to pass as a dude--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 21:32, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You catch on fast.--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 22:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Apologize I apologize for the rudeness of EverlastingDarkness5000, or rather we call him Aha. He's sort of the village (or in this case, Wikia) idiot, so it's best to just ignore him. It takes years to develop a tolerance of Aha, believe me ~_~ Anyways, I suppose this is my first comment to you, so with that, I'll take this time to (albeit late) greet you to BFF, hope you've enjoyed your time so far, and that you'll enjoy the times that follow. Most of BFF's userbase goes on Chatango: http://www.chatango.com/ My username on there is SilverHairSeireitou, so if you wish, you can make an account there and look me up, or any of the other users here on BFF. Enjoy your stay, miss Misa. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well. Happy Holidays--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 01:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I actually am the village idiot.--01:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, as I said, Aha needs quite a while to tolerate ~_~ Of course, Sei-kun is allowed. So long as it's in the affectionate sense and not the "seeing me as a child" sense. Also, as I said, if ever you wanna strike up a convo, I'd prefer Chatango, as it's easier to talk and chat with people than to message eachother's talk-pages back and forth. Know what I mean? Hahaha. I'll make sure to give Aha a talking-to, so no worries. I can scare people, especially him, when I need to. Part of my nature. But no worries, I don't attempt to scare cuties. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, I look forward to getting to know you better then when we speak. I also hope my use of cutie wasn't insulting at all, though if you assumed I did mean to imply something by its use, well... You'll find out when we speak, heh. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm usually online there every night, including right now. So when you actually do get on there, just look up "SilverHairSeireitou" if I'm online or not. And yes, if you guessed it yet, my previous comment was an attempt at flirting. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D *glomps and huggles* I missed you ^3^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Misa-chan! :D *glomps back and huggles* where have you been?! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) You're always welcome here, you know that right? :3 *nuzzles* <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :] So what have you been up to? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Furthering my hold over the Wiki, dealing with issues of various sorts not worth mentioning, and getting farther in the Roleplay with me and Achrones. Other than that, I missed your company <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) You bet I do <333 *hugs and purrs happily* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :3 *leans into your touch* mmmm, that feels nice <3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:04, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, you have very soft hands after all <3 *moans and purrs happily* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC)